Conventionally such a biological sample measurement apparatus includes a biological sample measurement device, and a holder holding the biological sample measurement device.
That is, when not used, the biological sample measurement device is held on the holder to be charged (for instance, see Patent Literature 1).
In the conventional example, the biological sample measurement device and the holder are packed in different packing materials in a manufacturing factory to be conveyed to a conveyance destination (e.g., a hospital, and a home). Then, at the conveyance destination, the packing materials are removed to be discharged as garbage.
That is, the packing materials which are articles to be conveyed are unnecessary and discharged after conveyance. The packing materials thus have low convenience.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to use an article to be conveyed for a biological sample measurement device and a holder to enhance convenience.